Kidnapped
by ladybug782
Summary: Everyone worst fear is being kidnap and not able to see your family, Well did you ever think you'll in Love with you're kidnapper? (Changing story picture soon)
1. Kiddnapped

**Hey guys another story it short thoo.**

* * *

Summary: Everyone worst fear is being kidnap and not able to see your family, Well did you ever think you'll in Love with you're kidnapper?

Chapter 1

"Natsu Drangeel has once done it again" the new reporter said as a picture of Natsu Drangeel showed his pink hair everywhere dry blood on his cheek and a smile on his face. Lucy heartfilia look at the photo that showed, shaking her head disappointment. How suck this world has become. A men most had a horrible childhood to do thing like this and Lucy couldn't lie he wasn't ugly either he was sexy to her.

"Just last night he killed three people but one managed to survive but has been in a coma for now eight hours and that men was Loki celestial, 23 years old, and has a family of two kids and a wife hoping for his safety. Lucy eyes water a bit and pray that he would be safe back to his family. "officer had no clue of the where about of Natsu Drangeel and the FBI has now made he the most wanted in three states . If you see this men please call 4568-5542-NatsuDrangeel. Again 4568-5542-Natsudrangeel" the new reporter said putting one paper behind the other ready for the next report

Lucy wrote the number on her 'It better safe than sorry. right?' And went back to her normal active.

Lucy could remember the first time she heard of Natsu Drangeel she was 15 years old now 21 and it was huge! Seven People died do to multiply stab and gun shots and being the worst third degree murder and has been going on for the past 5 years until the police him but he escape after three days by killing two of best police officers. Giving home the nickname.

salamander

Lucy fears for Natsu next victim.

Lucy phone rang and to see her brother Laxus calling her and she pick it up before the last ring "Heyyy" Lucy said into the phone holding it in her shoulder as she carry her laundry basket of fresh clean clothes to her bedroom "Hey Lucy" Laxus said as his deep voice echo in the phone "So did you hear about Drangeel?" Laxus said as Lucy hair stood the back of her neck just by the name "Yea. Poor family" she said putting her phone on speaker and placing it on her bed as she folded her clothes "Yea that sucker better not come near my friends or Family" Laxus said Making Lucy agree "Yea. I hope not too" Lucy said fearing the thought of that happening. Laxus and Lucy talk for another minute or so before saying their goodbyes.

Lucy put the now empty basket on the other side of her bed. And laid on her bed.

Lucy lay on her bed on her IPhone on Instagram liking photos and texting people. Lucy was about to turn her phone off when she got an alert say "WARNING! Police believe that Natsu Drangeel is in your area. Please Lock all windows and doors and don't open door for no one until further notice" as soon as she saw that she rush to every single windows and doors she had her closing all blinds and lights and going to her bedroom locking her door with a baseball bat her pepper stray her the emergency number if you saw Natsu Drangeel.

It been an hour and not notice has been, said and Lucy was starting to get, thirsty and she hasn't heard anything in her house and she was really bored. But on the safe she had her bat and pepper stray. Lucy slowly work to her kitchen keeping a tight garb on her bat. Lucy was in her kitchen slowly opening her fridge not before taking a quick look behind, left, right, up, and down. Taking a water bottle. And running back to her room but as quiet as a mouse.

Lucy close to her door when her pepper stray fall "Shit" she curse as she bend over and picks it walk over to her door and closing it lightly and taking a big breath in and out.

Lucy turned her head to find ones staring back and a smirk. Lucy look up to see no other than Natsu Drangeel.

Lucy heart stop. Fear was now going throughout her body and the chuckle made it worse, "Well I hope you're ready to die" That when Lucy ran for it. Lucy ran to the door opening to have strong, arm around her neck Lucy was struggling but managed to use the back of her head to hit his face and run. Soon Natsu chase after Lucy getting her by the arm and pushing her to the ground. Lucy was ready to pepper stray but Natsu was quick "I wonder how many time people try to pull this on me" He chuckle turning the pepper stray behind himself, and put both arms over her head with only one arm.

Tear roll like a waterfall down her face to scared to scared to scream or to talk.

A cold blade shine to the crack of moon light that was peaking from the window as it was on Lucy neck her heart beating out of her chest "Any last words?" He ask moving closer to Lucy face his handsome smile will be the last thing she's sees or will it?

Lucy kick Natsu off as best she could and ran grabbing her phone and calling the number "Hello" a male voice said but all you heard was a scream.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for any mistake and sorry this story sucks. Follow and Fav so I can feel the love!**

**Love or Hate, Ladybug782**


	2. Missing

**Hey thanks for all the fav and follow *^* didn't think this story was that good. lol. And hey guys please follow my IG: and help me reach 300 anime/manga ig only. **

* * *

~On The Last Chapter~

A cold blade shine to the crack of moon light that was peaking from the window as it was on Lucy neck her heart beating out of her chest "Any last words?" He ask moving closer to Lucy face his handsome smile will be the last thing she's sees or will it?

Lucy kick Natsu off as best she could and ran grabbing her phone and calling the number "Hello" a male voice said but all you heard was a scream

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Four days ago a woman name Lucy Heartfilia was kidnap and there no clue where she has gone. The Police reporter that, they believe it was Natsu Drangeel since he was in that area and around that time police lot him. The search will continues and family and friends are hoping for her safety" and the TV screen went black.

Laxus Dreyar. About 6'7, blonde, weird birthmark on his eye and worried sick about his baby sister, and wouldn't stop until she was alive and Drangeel was dead.

* * *

In an abandoned building Houdsand-seventeen miles for where the town was and no other than Lucy Heartfilia,tied to an old pipe but was still very strong and fear wasn't helping at all. She was tarp in the home of Natsu Drangeel. It was in an old apartment building their was a bed and an old TV and clothes everywhere and old bottles of water and beer. Natsu Drangeel wasn't here he left ten minute ago and Lucy was trying to break free but the rope we're tied so well done even cutting it couldn't do nothing about it.

Lucy was getting weaker and do to the lack of food and water it made it worse, and harder to break free.

Lucy turn her head to see Natsu Drangeel back with food and water Lucy eyes full of hunger she didn't even care how it was possible for him got food, All she was thinking was that he wasn't planning on keeping that to himself. Natsu Drangeel stop in front of her bending down to her level small smile on his handsome face "hungry?" He ask putting the food to her face Lucy stay quiet not going to show any weakness "No? Well I guess I can throw it away" he said standing up and walking over to the trash the food hanging by his pinky dangling side to side "Are you sure?" He ask before the bag slip from his finger making Lucy scream "NO!" As he caught it before it fell completely in, he chuckle walking over to her taking the food from the bag and placing it in front of her and opening to saw a chicken sandwich with French fries and water.

Natsu untied her and she grab the food in a heart beat. "Aren't you a piggy" he said as Lucy give him a hateful look "Aye sweet heart don't look at me like that you're lucky I gave you food and water." He said as Lucy clean her mouth with her arm, "what do you want from me?" She said drinking her water until it was half way done "Nothing" he said as Lucy finish her food "That doesn't answer my question" Lucy said making Natsu chuckle "Nothing you're just different for the other woman victim you broke free from my hold and faster" He said standing up "So" she said if was her Friend Erza he would have been the one died or tied up. She wonder if anyone looking for her now. "So I going to keep you alive for now, and you'll be a slave" he said walking over to her making her heart race "Slave?" She said sliding back "You know Blondie, as a slave you'll do as I say. If I want something you do it." he said as Lucy back was now to the wall "Like what" she swallowing her spit "Clean, cook, message my back, and sex" he said making her eyes wide.

So as sex he means rape. She thought tears burning her eyes "Please don't" she said tears blurring her vision "What wrong Blondie?" He ask going to her level and putting both hands on either side of her head "You act as if you haven't had 'It' yet. Have you?" Making a wicked smile on his face "Please don't" she cried her voice cracking "I'm really going to enjoy you" he said Lucy mind go blank.

"No"

Natsu grab Lucy arm pulling her up along with him. Kick, scream and anything she did everything she could do but he wasn't going to let go. Natsu threw her on the bed making a squeak sound. Lucy tried to up as fast as she could but Natsu beat her to it. Grabbing both arms by one hand and the other going up her shirt "Let have fun" he chuckle as Lucy felt ever thing go upside down

His lip attack hers Lucy keeping her mouth shut so Natsu had no enters but had a feeling she'll have done this,squeeze her breast making her gasp giving him a change to plug his tongue in her mouth catching her off guard to the warmth that passed through her body as both tongue battle. Lucy not wanting to continued bit his tongue making it bleed and breaking the kiss as he hiss in pain giving her the change to push him and run. Lucy ran out the room and into the empty hallway running to god knows where.

Lucy could hear Natsu and he wasn't far, and knew it wasn't going to pretty if he catches her. Lucy ran down some unknown stairs to find a door running the door to find it lock. Lucy ran down the stairs to see if their any other doors, but to only run into Natsu. Lucy first instinct was to run and get the hell out of there before she dead, she ran but Natsu was, close behind. Natsu who had to agree she was fast but he was little bit faster.

Lucy ran down the stair stepping over her own feet and rolling down the stairs and hit the ground hard "Ow" Lucy said trying to get up "Blondie" Lucy turned her head and her eyes pop out her head and see Natsu Drangeel standing at the top of the stairs grinning at the girl. Lucy look to see if their was any other stair cage but only a wall and she ran over there her ankle hurting, hitting the wall with her tears rolling on her face "Why me?" She cried "why me?". Natsu walk down the stairs humming to himself and made a right turn to find a blonde girl her back to the wall hind her knees crying and saying To herself "Why me?" Over and over again "Oi! blonde" he said but no answer she just hug her knees closer ignoring the pain in her ankle. Natsu walk closer to her making cry more knowing the fact she'll die, Lucy hug herself closer and wanted to thank everyone for everything they done. Lucy cry harder at the thought she'll never see all her friends and family anymore. "I love you guys" she said herself when she felt Natsu hand on her shoulder.

Lucy ready for death but confused when she felt the coldness of the wall gone and the warmth of something else "I'm I dead already? I'm in HELL!?" Lucy open her eyes to see the side of the face of Natsu her in his arm as he carried her in his arms walking up the stairs holding tight to make sure she doesn't fall. 'Wasn't he going to kill me?' Lucy thought as she look up at him a questioning look on her face.

What going on here.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for any mistake and see for the new update. Follow and Fav so I can feel the love!**

**Love or Hate, Ladybug782**


	3. If you don't die

**Hey! Thanks for the feed back and follows & Favs. Love you guys 3 Feel free to read my other stories**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It now been a week and two days and Lucy Heartfilia is nowhere too be found and Natsu Drangeel just killed another person just last night named Bora (Unknown last name) was on his way home and was unlucky to run into salamander."

A blue hair woman eyes red and hasn't been sleeping well staring at the television her eyes watering once again her covering her face and crying. Lucy been gone and there is no evidence, where she is or if she alive.

Tall male long black hair and red eyes walk in the room to find his wife crying her cries become louder and louder by the hour as the fear of her best friend gone. He walk over to her and took a seat next to her. Watching her cry broke his heart. She usually all perky and happy but since Lucy with missing she hasn't stop crying and barely eating."Levy" Gajeel said rubbing her back "Will find her. Smile she'll wouldn't like seeing you like this" he said pulling her into a hug as her cries got louder, "we will" he said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Lucy fear just what she saw just last night. Never seen a person cover in so much blood. Not even movies have people put that much blood on them, When it drips on the floor.

~Last night~

Lucy was on the floor tied to the pole her arms tried, She turn her head when she heard the door open and Natsu cover in blood, acting as if she wasn't there and walk to the bathroom. Lucy stare at the door as the hear the water turn on. The image of his clothes and some victims blood on him and to think that could have been her blood he would have been cover in.

* * *

~present time~

Lucy was alone in the room with Natsu as he just lay on his bed looking at the ceiling and Lucy in the Corner of the room not even tied up, knowing that he'll just catch her again like he did two days ago, when she try escaping. Lucy stare at the bathroom door it was open wide enough for her to see the shirt cover in blood still, she rest her head on her knees understanding the fear that person had to go. Lucy wonder why does he do it? Why did he kill? "Natsu" Lucy said looking at him "What" he said getting up placing his back to the wall "Why do you do it?" She said swallowing her spit a bit "Kill? That because it fun" he chuckle making the hairs on her neck stand, "It cute seeing people cry. especially the guys" Natsu said Making Lucy heart beat "This guy a psychopath" Lucy thought to herself "Just kidding. Maybe?" Natsu said making Lucy feel a bit better "I'll tell you one day. If I don't kill you" he said getting out the bed and walking over to her, Lucy heart beating out if control, when he bent to her level and stare at her making her blush a bit 'He not ugly. So who wouldn't blush' she thought to herself for a second "You stink" he said making her piss and eyes wide. Lucy got up her face red and her hands in a fist "well sorry that I've been trap here for a week and don't have MY clothes and scared that when I'm showering you'll come out if no where rape or kill me!" She yelled.

The room was quiet Lucy just relies whats she done. She cover her mouth and started to shake, Natsu stay quiet as he got up and stood in front of Lucy you couldn't see his eye do to his bangs covering it and Lucy who heart was beating crazy she was sure he could hear it. Natsu walk closer to the her and Lucy who back to the wall was trap and was sure about to die. Natsu smack his hand on the wall next to Lucy head making her 'yep' and flinch and shake uncontrollably as Natsu got closer. No ones has yelled at Natsu even before he became a killer, but this chick did and he was sure surprise about it. He got closer to Lucy ear as she tried not to cry his hot breath was tickling her and he was really close "Don't ever yell at me again or next time you'll going to wish I would have killed you already. Now go take a shower" he said backing away to give Lucy space. Lucy walk to the bathroom hugging herself trying not to cry walking inside stepping on sometime sticky she look down to see the shirt. Lucy pick the shirt up and threw it in the trash and whisper "Sorry what happen to you" and close the door.

Natsu lay on the bed hearing the shower go on and small cries, yea he felt bad a bit and she had the rights to be mad but should never yell at him. How bad he wanted to grab her neck, but he keep cool. He walk to the dresser that was near the boarded up window and took out a shirt and a girls underwear that left it here when prostitute use to come and walk over to the bathroom, opening it not caring that their was a woman in there, he could hear the soft whisper of her saying 'Why me?' Over and over again and if everyone ones ok. It hurt a bit, but he'll get over it.

Natsu left the bathroom not even bothering to close the door. He walk over to the bed laying flat on his stomach looking the ceiling wall. Natsu heard the curtains of the shower opening, and water falling to the ground, 'That how quiet the room is'. The door squeak as Lucy came out in a red over-size t-shirt and her hair warp in a towel and holding her dirty clothes "Um... Where do I put these?" She ask a bit nervous "Just leave on top if the toilet" Natsu said as Lucy nodded walking back in the bathroom.

Lucy went back out to find Natsu gone, Lucy walk over to the door and saw it was lock "shit" she said walking over to bed, forgetting she not allowed there. She sat on the edge looking at the wall like all ways her eyes feeling heavy. Before she knew it she saw black.

Natsu walk back home food in his hand to find Lucy sleeping. Natsu was about to wake her up but since she has slept on the ground since she got here he'll be nice, for today. Natsu pull Lucy but not to hard to wake her closer to the top of bed and going to the shower.

He left the shower in only his boxer and his hair damp and the towel warp around his neck. Natsu rub the towel on his hair drying it in a second. Walking to his bed and laying down and waiting for the heavy of his eyes lids. Natsu stare at the ceiling and thought about the question the blonde "why do you kill?" His face drop at the thought. "why do you kill?" Play in his mind like a son that plays over and over again. He turn to face the sleeping girl. 'Why would want to know?' 'I don't even know you're name' 'and you want to know why I kill?' He thought to himself 'you sure are weird' he thought "I'll tell you one day. If you don't die" he whisper in her ear.

If you don't die.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This story and my others are going on break for a bit Exams are coming up and I need to get pack for my school trip. AND! keep giving me more feed back I would love to see what you guys would like to see in this story! and I'll try adding all you're Idea just not all at once chapter by chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love Or Hate, LadyBug782**


	4. Can't explain

**Warning: Not edited. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy heart was beating out of her chest and exhausted. Her hair stuck to her neck and face, her feet ache as she ran down the building stairs, her eyes watering scared that he'll catch her. She could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder by each minute. Lucy ran to every single door just to hope one will open but, all were lock shut and the fear running through her body wasn't helping, she knew if she didn't make it she'll be in deep shit if Natsu catches her.

~Little while ago~

Lucy was going to do it. She was going break free. Natsu going out again and once he opens the door she'll race out she just has wait.  
"Blondie don't do anything that get you killed while I'm gone." Natsu said putting the key in the key hole turning to the right a 'Click' sound echoing in Lucy ears and she was ready. Natsu open the door wide, surprise when he was push back, a blonde girl running down the hallways everything in slow motion "That bitch" he said running after her at full speed.

~Now~

Lucy tied her hair up as she ran so it'll be easier to see, she saw another door and grab the doorknob and to her luck it open but led to another hallway "How big is this building" she said catching her breathing but her heart froze when she heard him "I see you blonde" Lucy slowly turned her head and saw Natsu staring at her an evil smirk on his face as he got closer. Lucy turn and ran wanting to get away ASAP. "stop with the Tom & Jerry shit. I'll end up finding you" he said and Lucy knew it was true but she wasn't going to give up Lucy saw a room racing to it, hiding in the darkest corner staying quiet. Lucy could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder and each step made it harder to breathe Lucy cover her mouth to cover and heavy breathing and her small cries. She closes her eyes as he made a stop at the door tears burning her eyes, she pray that he doesn't find her cause she didn't want to find out what he will do if he does.

"Blondie. Where are you?" He said stepping into the room knocking everything over making it harder for her to stay quiet "Blondie" he said knocking over an old boom and then an old night stand "BLONDIE" he said her yelp a bit. Lucy slowly crawled to the door trying not to get seen, Natsu knock over one last thing and nothing he turn to find Lucy running out the door "Shit!" He said running out chasing her "You're not going to enjoy what coming to you" he said hot on her trail "Please just go away" she said running to god knows where, she stop when she saw a door wide open to the outdoors and she use the energy she had left and ran to it but Natsu beat her to the door slamming it shut making Lucy feel like glass breaking in millions of pieces "Nice try" he said grabbing her arm before she could run "You're going to wish you we're in hell when I'm done with you" he said taking her to a room. Lucy yelled for help and no one could hear her for the outside her yells just echo in the empty building.

Natsu threw Lucy in the room making her hit the ground her knees now cut and burning but she didn't care, Lucy quickly got up and try to runaway going but Natsu caught her and boy was he piss. Natsu slam Lucy into the wall his hand on her neck choking her until she was blue, throwing her to the ground once again Lucy catching her breath but Natsu walk over and kicking her in the stomach making her scream in pain tear rolling down her face and crying holding her stomach praying to God just to end it now. Natsu bend down to her level grabbing her face Lucy trying not to cry but the pain was to great "You're a lucky bitch that all I have for today and if you ever try that again I'll make sure you'll be coughing up blood he said letting go of her face, standing up looking down her "Now get you're self back to the room" he said as she slowly got up, Lucy slowly got up trying her best to ignore the pain in her stomach as she walk out the room with Natsu, keeping her head low as they made their way back. she wish he had killed her.

They made it back and No had said a word. Lucy slowly walk to the shower, locking the door shut, slowly lifting her shirt up to see a hug red mark On her stomach a bruise was starting to show. Her neck had hand marks on them and her arm wasn't looking pretty either, it was purple some places and red on the others. Lucy walk into the shower the hot water hitting her sore body it was just what she needed. She finish her shower and put new pairs of clothes on and slowly walk out the bathroom, to hope Natsu was either asleep or gone. When she was fully out she found Natsu asleep, how much she hated him she just wanted to kill him.

Kill him...

Lucy thought about the idea it wouldn't be murder if she was doing self-defiant. Right? Lucy shook her head at the thought and walk to her spot placing her thing on the ground, trying not think at the idea she had. Lucy took a look at Natsu and kept thinking of if she doesn't she might be the one dead and if she does she'll be a hero to most family's and her life she saved but she kill someone... But that someone killed so it ok. Lucy walk to the dresser and saw the knife she stare at it and then stare at Natsu. She pick up the knife tracing the blade with her finger being careful not to cut herself and walk slowly to Natsu and stood over him. One part of her say "DO IT!" And the other "NO!" but she didn't care about the no part just that if she does she'll be free and other don't need to worry about him anymore . She went over Natsu body, the knife above his body counting down from 10.

"10...9...8...7" She said gripping hard on the knife. "6...5...4...3...3...3.." Lucy took a deep breath and close her eyes "2...1" Lucy took one last breath, "What the fuck?!" Lucy eyes wide when she look down to find a wide awake Natsu with a surprise look on his face "Bitch" he said Lucy quickly taking the down the knife but Natsu caught it in his hands making it bleed and Lucy tried her best to push it further down but Natsu wasn't going to let that happen. Natsu push Lucy off making her now on her back Natsu got the knife and brought it up to Lucy neck and Lucy grabbing the knife and trying to have the blade facing him but she knew she had a 10% chance since he done this before but Lucy wasn't going to give up and Natsu sure as hell wasn't either, he was sure surprise to wake up to a knife right above him and a girl the one trying to kill him and still is, "Damn that hot!" He thought to himself getting the knife back to his control. "nice try girly. But don't try to murder a killer. It not an easy job to do." he said putting the knife to her neck the coldness of it making the hairs on her neck stand "next time and you'll be died" he said getting off top her Lucy who eyes we're wide with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"You always say that" Lucy said sitting on her knees looking at Natsu stopping and turning to face her "say what?" He said rising an eyebrow "Next time you'll be died. And when ever I do something you don't" she said chuckling a bit "so?" He said not knowing the answer himself "why don't you?" Lucy said Natsu who staying quiet "To tell the truth I don't know" he said not knowing how to answer that question "what do you mean? I try to kill you! For god sakes and you let me off like it was nothing" Lucy said "I could you have give you a cut somewhere and you would have just hit me or not give me food or water for couple if days and say next time you're dead and when I do something and you don't?" Lucy said when she shouldn't even really care about that and thank that she made it this far.  
"Just what holding you back?" She said staring at him, getting him angry "Blonde. You don't think I wonder why I didn't kill you every single day I see you. I was planing to kill you the first day we meet. I want to kill the hell out of you now, but something tells me if I do it I'll regrets it forever and I try to just ignore it but's like a song that gets stuck in your head and doesn't leave for days, weeks and you don't know what to do no matter how mad you get or how annoying it is it just stuck. " Natsu said confused as much as she was, their eyes meeting just staring at each other no words spoken.

What did the future hold?

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back and sorry for the mistake i didn't have time to ask my editors to check it I'm in rush and my editor Get ready you start working real soon. Also Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Bye!


End file.
